


Erogenous Zone

by yanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Old work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-03
Updated: 2004-09-03
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanagi/pseuds/yanagi
Summary: Duo has a very unusual Erogenous Zone. A little Hentai.





	Erogenous Zone

Erogenous Zone

Category: Gundam Wing/AC

Author: Yanagi

Last updated: 09/03/2004

Words: 1331

Status: Complete

Content: 1 chapter

.

Summary: Duo has a very unusual Erogenous Zone. A little Hentai.

 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam.

Ok I"m tired; It's late and this bit me so here it is. Enjoy! Review please.

.

"How do I let myself be talked into this kind of thing?"

This kind of thing had Duo on his stomach in bed; hands bound to the head board.

He knew that Heero wouldn't harm him. He wouldn't even hurt him, much. At least no more than he liked. Case in point; the bonds holding him to the headboard were wide silk bands knotted carefully so that he was held with his arms spread comfortably; the spreader which held his wrists apart was fastened over the silk even though the leather cuffs were heavily padded.

"Heero what are you doing? I don't think I like this much. I don't understand. I've got my shorts on still."

This was confusing. Heero hadn't taken off more than his shirt and shoes. So what the hell was he up to?

Duo's eyes widened as he saw Heero come to the side of the bed. He had a comb, brush and a pair of scissors in his hands "NO! No Heero not the hair! What are you gonna do?"

Heero let Duo panic and struggle for a moment. "Duo, calm down. I know how much that baka braid means to you. But you don't really take care of it like you should. I'm only going to trim it a bit. So calm down!"

Duo snarled, "Just a little bit! Or Omae O Korosu to you, buddy." Duo relaxed. If Heero said only a little that was what he meant.

Heero put the items in his hands down on the bed. Reaching over the foot board he retrieved an item he'd hoped he wouldn't need. He gently pulled Duo's feet toward the foot of the bed and shackled them; pulling Duo's body straighter. 

"Sorry about this. I'd hoped not to use these but I don't fancy getting kicked."

Heero kissed his way over Duo's back, licking and nibbling gently. Duo purred contentedly and began to relax. 

Then he tensed again. "What are you doing? Don't do that!"

Heero continued to unbraid Duo's hair. He'd never seen it completely unbraided before; he intended to now. 

"You have the most beautiful hair. I don't know why you won't unbraid it for me. I've been wanting to do this forever and now I'm going to enjoy myself. You can just give up; those bonds are strong enough to hold even you."

Duo yanked and struggled for a while. He was pretty sure Heero wouldn't do anything to his hair but you never really knew with Heero. 

"What are you going to do? I can't relax and enjoy this if you don't fill me in a little."

"Ok. I'm going to trim your bangs just a bit; they're too ragged. And then I'm going to trim off six inches of the rest of you hair." At Duo's horrified gasp he hurried to say emphatically "Duo, only six inches! Just enough to cut off all those split ends. Now be good and roll over on your back."

Duos rolled over onto his back. His trapped hair pulled his head into an awkward angle, preventing him from moving into a more comfortable position. Heero slid his hands under Duo and gently released him.

"Ow, don't pull it. You know I've got a tender head."

Duo whined like a little kid; this was the reason he hated having his hair pulled and never left it unbraided. When he'd been young he'd never braided it and had a hard head but now after years of having it braided he was tender headed as hell.

Heero gently massaged the spot where he'd pulled. "Sorry little one. I'll make it up to you, you'll see."

Heero began to comb Duo's bangs, gently parting the tangled locks and combing each one into silky strands. He reached over and picked up the scissors. Letting Duo see exactly how much he was going to cut and giving him time to protest if he wished, Heero trimmed exactly two inches off the untangled mass.

Duo relaxed back against the pillows, his fisted hands loosened and he sighed.

"Could you move down just a little? You're cutting off my wind." 

Heero obligingly scooted down just enough to take the pressure off Duo's diaphragm. "Sorry, Koi," He reached up and pressed the silk bands into Duo's hands; knowing that he would relax more if he had hold of them. "How's that? Better?"

Duo hummed softly; he was beginning to feel better about this. Much better.

Heero carefully smoothed Duo's bangs and then threaded his hands through the hair and onto his scalp, massaging gently from his temples to the back of his head, Heero pressed on Reiki points to make Duo relax even more, this was going to work.

"Roll back over again, Koi. I'll make sure you don't pull your hair. Relax, trust me. You know I love you." Heero whispered against Duo's ear, blowing his breath into it.

Stretched across Duo's body Heero could feel him begin to tense up again so he kissed him. Slipping his tongue into Duo's mouth Heero distracted him by slowly stroking his tongue across the roof of his mouth. Something that drove both of them crazy. Disengaging before it went farther than he wanted, he pushed at Duo's hip.

Duo rolled awkwardly back onto his stomach. Turning his head to look back over his shoulder he watched as Heero took up a spray bottle. "What's that? Spray on de-tangler? Does it work?"

Heero sprayed the de-tangler into his hair. After another scalp massage that had Duo humming again, Heero began to very gently comb out the tangles in hair that hadn't been unbraided and combed properly in at least a month.

Duo tried to help him by stretching his head back at what was a very uncomfortable angle. Having been tied in just such a position Heero knew that it put considerable strain on the neck and upper back. "No, Duo put your head down; rest, I can manage. I'm starting at the ends; otherwise I'll just make the rats tighter."

"Rats! I don't have rats in my hair. Do I?" Duo put his head down but eyed Heero sideways, turning his head to a more comfortable position.

"Not real rats! That's just what some people call tangles. Here, let me get the pillow for you." 

Heero arraigned the pillow under Duo. Settling him with his cheek on the edge of it so that he could see and breath without the pillow getting in the way.

Starting at the ends Heero combed up the length of each strand; efficiently but gently smoothing out tangles. Half way through Duo began moaning softly.

Duo whimpered when Heero finished. "Mmmmmm. More please."

"Now the brush. You'll like this even more." 

Heero began to brush from the scalp to the ends slowly, gently spreading the carefully brushed strands around Duo's body like wings. As he brushed he also stroked across Duo's back with his knuckles, pressing Reiki points. 

Duo was moaning almost continuously now. He actually paid little attention when Heero neatly trimmed exactly three inches off the now smooth, silken mass.

Duo finally realized the nice feeling had stopped. Wha'...Why'd ya stop. Like that... more. Mmmmmm. Yeah...nice."

Heero laughed softly, "Baka.", He again massaged Duo's scalp, sliding his fingers into Duo's hair and running them from forehead back to the nape of his neck, pulling them back, pressing into his skull.

After a few minutes Duo began to groan. Heero glanced at his profile; Duos' eyes were half lidded, heavy and glazed. While Heero watched, he closed them slowly; the lids fluttering slightly until they closed completely.

"Don't stop. More." Duo protested the cessation of the massage.

"Don't whine pretty. More later. First I'm going to braid this mess before it gets tangled again." Heero braided the mass of hair slowly; drawing the process out as long as he could.

Then he reached over to the bed side table and retrieved a long strip of black silk ribbon which he proceeded to tie around the braid at the back of Duo's neck. He then wrapped it around the braid and tied another knot, a half hitch; Duo whimpered softly. Then he spiraled the ribbon down the braid a few inches and tied it off again in the same way; Duo whimpered more loudly this time. He repeated this process until he reached the end of the now neatly trimmed braid; by this time Duo was groaning loudly.

Duo suddenly began to shudder bucking against his bonds and grunting.

Heero patted Duo on the backside "Like that? I knew you would."

Duo just settled in the after glow, grinning like a Baka.

.

Where'd this come from? I went to get a haircut and it jumped on me while I was in the chair.


End file.
